


Lobo em pele de cordeiro

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Aniverse, Betrayal, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Revenge, Trust Issues, yeah it's among us angst.
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Vermelho queria acreditar que seus olhos estavam enganados, mas quando Ciano o apontou com aquela mão — outrora certamente suja de carmesim — para lhe acusar, teve certeza que se tratava de um lobo em pele de cordeiro.
Relationships: Cyan & Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	Lobo em pele de cordeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Em homenagem a todas amizades perdias no amonguius

"Você viu um corpo e não reportou de imediato?"

Eu gelei. Travei meio ao arrepio que subiu a minha estrutura, complementado pelo suor que, pouco a pouco, escorria pela minha testa. Da minha boca, nada conseguia sair. Minhas pálpebras se abriram e permaneceram assim, estáticas, atônitas pela pergunta que havia sido direcionada a mim tão afoitamente. Nunca antes palavras soaram tão rígidas e carregadas, tal que pude até sentir o peso delas esmagando minhas costas, assim como os olhares desconfiados de toda a tripulação agora voltados para minha pele.

Não quis acreditar no que tinha escutado; embora que, também, tenha insistido em negar o que havia presenciado frente às minhas retinas, a poucos passos de mim. Talvez aí tenha sido meu erro: desconfiar da veracidade do meu próprio testemunho. Assim, eu mesmo fiquei calado, esperando que o dito cujo se pronunciasse, que me provasse errado, que fizesse qualquer coisa para confirmar que meus olhos não estavam enganados.

Por isso, ao vê-lo ali em minha frente, Ciano, tão dissimulado, tão surpreso, tão ameaçador para o meu lado, foi um choque de realidade.

As imagens voltaram à minha memória como se tudo houvesse acabado de acontecer. A sala da elétrica, o escuro, um barulho lá no fundo.

Eu lembro claramente das cores da cena. O preto do breu; o escarlate do sangue; o branco reluzente da faca que fora usada; e, acima de tudo, um certo ciano que, daquele momento em diante, jamais sairia da minha cabeça.

O azul claro que outrora alegrou meu dia. A cor que me lembrou que existiam pessoas que me apoiavam e em quem eu podia confiar. Ciano, o bom e velho Ciano com quem eu passara dias e mais dias naquela nave, manchado da própria cor complementar: vermelho quente e saturado.

Tom esse que escorria por suas mãos, pingava da faca que agarrava na destra e fluía pelo piso de lantejoulas negras até aquelas grades enferrujadas da ventilação mais próxima. O som do líquido gotejando pelo vácuo dos orifícios — uma, duas, três gotas; uma, duas, três gotas — se repetindo incessantemente pelo silêncio que sobrecarregava a tensão do lugar, ecoava em meus ouvidos como uma melodia desafinada.

Foram segundos tão atormentantes que sequer pude fazer minhas pernas me salvarem com uma fuga desesperada. Pergunto-me se, para ti, foi o mesmo, Ciano. Pois, assim como eu, você ficou parado olhando para nenhum ponto específico, como se tentasse descobrir como reagir.

O modo que eu me aquietei como uma pedra naquela sala só não foi maior do que como estava agora, quando via seus olhos cínicos, ausente de brilho humano e remorso, desafiando-me para responder. Eu, com tanta pressão, acabei hesitando — e, talvez, tenha sido essa minha atitude covarde que me fez perder a confiança dos meus companheiros.

Jamais torci tanto para perder uma votação. Nunca fui, na realidade, de vencer muitas coisas nessa vida. Ao menos, a última coisa que me aconteceu foi uma vitória amarga contra nenhum adversário. Tornei-me campeão, declarado como culpado pelos meus próprios parceiros que pouco se importavam em olhar na minha cara.

Não os julgo, sei como se sentiram. Tinham medo, assim como eu tinha, e agiam assim como eu agiria se estivesse no lugar deles — eu apenas tive o azar (ou sorte) de não estar.

Foi uma ironia do destino. Sabe por quê, Ciano?

Eu não te denunciei de propósito. Mesmo te vendo ali frente ao corpo, mesmo vendo o carmesim correndo sob os seus pés, mesmo vendo você deslizar, como a serpente que és, por dentro daquela ventilação, eu quis acreditar que não era sua culpa. Preferi recorrer ao otimismo. Talvez você estivesse apenas fugindo de medo, assim como eu fiz logo em seguida. Afinal, é fácil ter as retinas enganadas num breu como aquele, certo?

E assim, logo a sirene de reunião soou, e você estava lá. Meu coração se acalmou na possibilidade de ter sido tudo somente minha imaginação. E mesmo se não fosse, não seria proposital, certo? Apenas um acidente, uma briga bruta que levou a um resultado trágico. Não haveria como alguém que eu dizia conhecer tão bem ter cometido uma atrocidade daquelas.

Mas, tolo eu, esqueci de um detalhe importante…

Em nenhum momento, naquela sala escura, eu fui capaz de ver seu rosto. Pergunto-me, nesses meus últimos instantes, se haveria arrependimento no seu semblante; desespero nas suas íris; um lamento sofrido formado por seus lábios secos; ou se você usava essa mesma cara que fita minha punição.

Vazia. Com um pouco até de satisfação.

Foi então que eu percebi.

Não era a primeira vez que via essa sua expressão.

Desde o início, era apenas um lobo em pele de cordeiro, não era?

**Author's Note:**

> saudades de passar raiva em joguinho de astronautinho anão
> 
> ALSO  
> momento de exaltar @Marhux por betar a fic  
> Muito obrigada por existir e ter paciência com minha escrita 🙌🙌🙌🙌  
> Enfim,,, muito obrigada por lerem <33


End file.
